


It's was my sister, you are one idiot

by tigragrece



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	It's was my sister, you are one idiot

Akihito was looking for her sister who was back from one world trip.

"Akhi"

"Megumi, I'm so glad you are here" they hug closely

"I have missed you so much"

"Me too, we should have kept touch"

"Yes totally"

They walk outside the airport "We should go eat lunch"

"Yes totally I have missed also some Japanese food"

"Let's go"

What they didn't know is that Asami was following them and that he was Jealousy because of the girl who was too near to Akihito. He planned to follow them.

While lunch Akihito and Megumi talked about what happened in their life, Megumi showed her pics and videos from her travel.

"Dad would love all of them"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them. You will see them soon too?"

"I don't know if I will go with you, but I have to go see them"

"Why you have something to tell them" ask Megumi

She knew the brother so well when he was uncomfortable with the parents is that he have something to tell them.

"I'm kinda with someone..."

"Oh my god, my brother have someone I'm just so happy for you"

"It's one guy and he is particular...."

"Oh, so you don't know how our parents will react..."

"That right I know they are open-minded but will they accept him..."

"I hope they will accept him, I love him even if he drive me crazy"

They spend the day in the city where they were talking about some stuff then Megumi goes to her hotel

"I loved to see you again, brother. I missed you so much. I will cross my finger for your relationship and hope you will see our parents soon if you want to come with me it's not one problem or if you want that I meet him"

"OK, have a nice night"

When Akihito leave the hotel he saw Asami and was surprised

"What do you want?"

"Come with me" Asami looked angry.

"Did you have following me all the day??" ask Akihito really pissed.

"If I say yes what you will say to your defense, you thought I would not see it with her. Do I have to remind you that you are mine and I don't share you"

When they arrive at the penthouse, Akihito is so angry that he screams at Asami "How can I cheat on you. When the only person who I want is you"

"How I can believe you? You were too close to this girl. Maybe it's a lie what you told me..."

"It's my sister, you big possessive guy"

"Your sister?"

"Yes my sister, she just comes back from her world trip and we have spent the day together since it's been a while"

"I never saw her in your file"

"Because I didn't know when she will go back and I wanted that you meet her"

"You wanted that I meet her?" ask Asami

"Yes, she has asked me if I was planning to see our parents and she knew me when I'm uncomfortable about my parents is because I don't know how they will react?"

"..."

"I want to talk to them about me be with you..."

"Akihito..."

"Yes you are my boyfriend, I really tell this. I would never cheat on you, you are the only one I want. And I want to present you to my sister and my parents..." he begun to cry a little

"I will go with you when you want to see them... I will clear my schedule"

He takes Akihito in his arms, he tries to stop the tears of Akihito

"You really want to meet them?"

"Of course"

Akihito hug Asami

"Thank you"

"You're welcome my kitten"

He know he is not good with words, but he have one way for say that he was sorry is with his body and he shows it to Akhito.


End file.
